Russet Flames
by xxSiriusxxforeverxx
Summary: With rivalries thick, and a heat wave devastating their territory, Breezeclan feels things can't get any worse. When a disaster that even Starclan couldn't predict strikes, it's clear that not everyone will survive. Rated T for death.
1. Before

**Hey everyone! This is a story for the Warriors Challenge Forum. Basically, they need a leader for one of their clans, so they made a writing contest to choose the new leader. Obviously, I'm doing it. You need to write a story about a clan who was ravaged by a bush fire. The judges of the competition can't give me a full review until the last chapter, so this is a story where I really, really, REALLY, want and need constructive criticism. It will help me improve each chapter as I go on.**

**For the judges: I already okayed this with Songstar, but I just want to let you guys know that my prologue and epilogue are going to be more the 500 words, but they are going to count in the maximum. **

**Now, enough babbling! Here it is! **

Stormwhisker sighed as he stumbled out of the warrior's den. The air was still thick and dry, starved of any moisture. He narrowed his eyes and stalked over to the fresh kill pile. Instead, he was met by the large, heavily muscled, now lifeless body of Windclaw, Breezeclan's former deputy.

Grief washed over him as he remembered last night. The great deputy had not been prepared for the giant heat wave that had swept Breezeclan the last couple of weeks. Windclaw had joined them as a rogue a couple of years back. He had slowly earned the trust of his clan and ended up as deputy.

With his thick coat he was obviously built for the cold, so he had fallen sick when summer hit. Yesterday had been the end for him. Windclaw had been greatly respected, fiercely loyal to his clan, and mourned by all in his death.

Stormwhisker watched as the small brown leader slowly stood up from her crouched position next to Windclaw.

"Breezestar looks devastated," whispered a soft voice in his ear. He gently flicked his best friend's shoulder with his tail.

"Well, Windclaw did just die," he pointed out. Russetbloom shook her short, reddish-brown tabby coat, and Stormwhisker's tail slid off her.

"Way to be sensitive," she teased, batting his ears playfully. Stormwhisker couldn't suppress a grin. He shoved her softly and Russetbloom crashed into the sun-baked grass. She winced and scrambled to her feet. Stormwhisker pricked his ears in alarm.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean-" he started. Russsetbloom let loose a string of laughter.

"I'm fine, mousebrain. I'm tougher then you think I am," Russetbloom laughed.

"I hope so," Stormwhisker meowed, shaking his head and his long, thick, whiskers. Russetbloom grinned again, twitching her black left ear and tail tip.

"How can you guys be laughing?" hissed a small voice. The two warriors spun around in surprise, and came face to face with Airpaw, a small, completely white tom. Stormwhisker still found it strange for a cat to be totally white.

"What?" Russetbloom, meowed, obviously confused.

"Windclaw's dead and you guys are just, just fooling around!" Airpaw snarled. Stormwhisker was taken aback as tears filled the apprentice's eyes. Then he remembered. Windclaw had been the young tom's mentor and father.

"I'm sorry Airpaw," Stormwhisker meowed gently. Airpaw narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want your sympathy!" he growled, stalking off. Russetbloom sighed.

"I feel bad for him," she whispered, watching Airpaw bury his muzzle into Windclaw's white and brown tabby fur. Stormwhisker rolled his eyes.

"Well he could try to be a bit more polite," growled Stormwhisker. Russetbloom narrowed her eyes.

"And you could try to be more understanding!" she snapped. Stormwhisker blinked in surprise. Her green eyes were blazing, and her nose was inches from his face.

"Look, I'm sorry Russetbloom," he pleaded. Her tail lashed back and forth. He winced, "Really, I am!" She leaned back, her eyes still cold.

Stormwhisker puffed up his fur, extremely annoyed. _"She- cats," _he thought.

"I just think that we're all going through a bad time, with Windclaw's death, and with the heat wave, and I think you should start taking things a bit more seriously," Russetbloom meowed. Stormwhisker stared. Hadn't she just been being as silly as he a few moments ago?

"Well-" Stormwhisker began. She gave him an icy look, and padded off towards Windclaw.

"Russetbloom, Stormwhisker, try to go find something to eat," called Breezestar tiredly from her perch on the High Stone. The High Stone was a large boulder, surrounded by a few straggly bushes that her den was under.

"Just my luck," grumbled Stormwhisker. He already could feel the searing heat, and hunting wasn't going to make him any cooler. Especially with Russetbloom. He watched as the red tabby spun around and stalked through the short dried out grass towards him.

"Sure," answered Russetbloom, but Stormwhisker could hear the grimace in her voice.

"Breezeclan thanks you," Breezestar meowed, still sounding utterly exhausted as she recited the formalities. Russetbloom flicked her tail and padded out of camp. Stormwhisker followed her meekly.

Breezeclan lived on the outer edge of a huge expanse of abandoned farmland. Covered mostly in dry grass and small shrubs and bushes, Breezeclan was absolutely shriveling in the heat. Breezeclan camp was nestled in a dip in the ground and came up against a line of boulders.

On the other side of the boulders, the fields stretched out into thick forests, with wide streams cutting through them. Forestclan lived there. Breezeclan and Forestclan were bitter rivals, and the rivalry had been inflamed when the heat struck. Breezeclan had pleaded for a bit of Forestclan's territory to stay sheltered from the heat. Stormwhisker's tail twitched angrily as he recalled that Forestclan had refused, even for the short amount of time Breezeclan had wanted it for. Now Breezeclan blamed Forestclan for Windclaw's death.

Russetbloom nudged Stormwhisker out of his daydreams. He looked at her, surprised that the prickly she-cat would be talking to him already. He and Russetbloom had been best friends since kit age, and there even used to be a time when he thought he loved her. But as time went on, Stormwhisker and Russetbloom both realized that they loved each as friends, and nothing more.

Russetbloom had a strong personality, so she and Stormwhisker were often at odds. Stormwhisker knew that she thought him a very self centered cat, and very moody to cats who weren't his friends, while she believed strongly in doing the right thing, was friendly to everyone, and stood up to "mean" cats.

"Sorry," she sighed, "It's just such a shock that Windclaw actually died."

"It's fine, everyone feels like that," Stormwhisker assured her, giving her a quick lick on the cheek. She smiled, obviously relieved that he'd forgiven her.

Stormwhisker pulled away, dropping into the hunter's crouch as he spotted a rabbit. Russetbloom froze, determined not to distract her friend or warn the rabbit of danger. The rabbit was a rarity in the heat, and even though it looked dried out and skinny, it was the best they'd probably do.

Stormwhisker slowly put one large black paw in front of the other as he inched forward, his dark gray fur standing on end with anticipation. He winced as the grass crackled under his feet. The rabbit cocked its head, hopping a few paces forward. Stormwhisker froze, one paw extended in air.

The rabbit lowered its head, going back to nibbling on the dead grass, oblivious to the threat lurking nearby. Soon Stormwhisker passed the cover of the bushes. It was now or never. Tensing his muscles, he leaped. He was too far away to land directly on the rabbit, but it was rare Breezeclan warriors had the luxury of landing right on their prey.

The rabbit leaped away, terror flashing through its beady eyes. Stormwhisker's training kicked in and he raced after it, his paws thundering across the dry plains. Breezeclan cats were known for their speed so it wasn't long before Stormwhisker was racing neck to neck with the rabbit. He lunged sideways, sinking his claws squarely in on the rabbit's shoulders. He threw it to the ground and ended its struggle with a swift bite to the rabbit's neck.

The sweet blood dripped from his jaws as Russetbloom caught up with him, panting heavily.

"I'll never understand how you can run that fast," she wheezed.

"It's in my blood," he proclaimed proudly. Immediately he realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"And my blood's just not good enough," she mumbled, staring dejectedly at the ground. Stormwhisker winced. Russetbloom's mother had been a Kittypet who had made the long journey away from Twoleg civilization to join the Clans she had heard about from a story. Technically Russetbloom was born in the Clans, she just didn't have Clan blood.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," he murmured, nuzzling her softly. She lifted her head and gave him a weak smile.

"I know," she replied, briskly shaking her self. Stormwhisker smiled to himself. _"There's the Russetbloom I know and love," _he thought.

"Come on, we should take this back to camp," Stormwhisker meowed, gesturing towards the rabbit with a shake of his head.

"You don't think we should try for more prey?" Russetbloom said doubtfully.

"You're probably right," Stormwhisker replied, cursing his stupidity. He dug his claws into the dried out soil, and raked it out. The earth crumbled out easily, and seemed to shatter in his paws like sand. Grimacing, he pushed the rabbit in, and filled the hole back up with the same heat seared soil.

"Come on," Russetbloom meowed, bouncing on the pads of her paws, eager to catch her own prey. They scoured the territory for more food, but didn't spot one living soul. Dejectedly they skimmed the Forestclan border, glancing jealously out into the thick, thriving forest. Stormwhisker figured that even Forestclan would be feeling the heat, but at least all the animals had taken shelter in their precious forest.

"Let's go hunt in Forestclan territory," he burst out. Russetbloom looked at him like he was crazy. Of course, he was acting that way.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed. _"Yep, I was right. She thinks I'm crazy," _he thought.

"Kind of," he admitted, "But Breezeclan is going to starve! I'd rather risk my life then watch my clan starve!"

Russetbloom shook her head, "Fine, but if we get caught, it wasn't my idea."

"We're not going to get caught," snapped Stormwhisker, hesitantly taking a step into the unfamiliar territory. Russetbloom followed, her ears flattened to her head, and her claws unsheathed. Stormwhisker nervously unsheathed his own, and began to doubt his brilliant plan.

"I say we back out now," Russetbloom hissed quietly, as they slipped softly into the trees. Thick, leafy branches blocked the sun from view and a pleasant chill touched Stormwhisker.

"I don't," he replied. She sighed.

"If either Clan finds out, we're dead," she growled.

"I know," he replied easily, not really listening. It was impossible to listen to her chatter when they were actually in Forestclan territory. Every corner thrived with life, and Stormwhisker was itching to hunt. He slid into the hunting crouch.

"Stormwhisker!" hissed Russetbloom. He ignored her, creeping closer. She tore forward, and ripped him backwards into the bushes with unsheathed claws. He winced as the blood ran down his shoulder.

"What did you do that for?" he hissed. Her green eyes blazed in the shadows of the bushes.

"Shhh!" she snarled. Stormwhisker narrowed his eyes, his hackles rising.

"What was that?" called an unfamiliar voice. Stormwhisker froze and Russetbloom shot him a 'told you so' look. He flattened his belly against the ground, terror thumping through his body. His heart fluttered so fast against his chest that he was sure Forestclan could hear it.

"I don't know, Leafpelt. But smell," breathed a smaller voice.

"Breezeclan," spat a new voice. Stormwhisker dared to peek through the thick foliage that hid him and Russetbloom. A brown she-cat with gleaming green eyes was curiously sniffing at the air. A small gray and white streaked she-cat stood by her side, and a black tom stood very still, his eyes narrowed with hostility.

"You're right Nightfang," breathed the brown she-cat to the tom.

"Should we look for them or go get more warriors?" asked the white she-cat in a small voice. She was clearly an apprentice.

"We should probably go get more warriors, Graypaw. It could be an invasion," meowed the brown she-cat, who Stormwhisker had concluded to be Leafpelt.

"What if it's just some Breezeclan dung sneaking around? They'll be gone by the time we get back!" snarled Nightfang, digging his claws into the earth.

"Come on Nightfang," Leafpelt meowed sharply. She stalked away, Graypaw trailing her from behind. Nightfang cast one more suspicious glance around before bounding after them.

Stormwhisker and Russetbloom waited a few minutes, both breathing heavily as if they had just sprinted a long distance.

"I'm sorry," whispered Stormwhisker.

"You should be, mousebrain! Now let's get out of her before they come back with their entire clan!" Russetbloom meowed, nudging him. He cracked a smile. Slowly they emerged and began to make their way back towards the border, pausing often to hide their trail and scent.

Stormwhisker couldn't contain himself when he spotted three mice, all huddled around the same bunch of hazelnuts. He pounced, capturing all three. Russetbloom shook her head, but when she practically fell onto a plump rabbit, she killed it.

Finally, they reached the border. Wincing, the two slowly proceeded back out to the glaring sunlight. The sun was high in the sky, blazing across miles of open fields. Stormwhisker and Russetbloom sprinted across it, over to where the rabbit was buried.

Stormwhisker uncovered it quickly, but Russetbloom picked it up because his mouth was full of mice. Then the two cats began home, both drenched in sweat and exhausted from their little trip into Forestclan territory.

The adrenaline that had been racing through Stormwhisker's body at the prospect of forbidden hunting had faded, leaving him ready to fall asleep in seconds.

Russetbloom ducked her head as they entered through the little tunnel in the boulders lining the sides of Breezeclan camp. Stormwhisker paused for a moment to lift his head and sniff the air. A shock of electrified air filled his scent glands. He narrowed his eyes in apprehension; it was obvious a storm was coming. It would end the heat streak, but if lightening struck first, there'd be a disaster.

Stormwhisker shook the unwelcome thoughts out of his head and squeezed through the tunnel after Russetbloom. _"A storm is a good thing," _he told himself, _"I hope it strikes."_

**How was it? I really hope it was good, but don't tell me that if you don't think so. Remember, constructive criticism, no flaming please! :)**

**Fanfiction even made it so much easier for you to review, there's a little box to type in right under this! So please, review! :) **

**-Madison**

**-Minnowlight of the warriors challenge forum**

**-Foxstar of the coolest forum ever**

**:)**


	2. Smoke in the Air

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all my lovely reviews! **

Breezestar looked surprised as the two young warriors returned, jaws full of food. Proudly Stormwhisker and Russetbloom set their three mice and two rabbits down in the fresh kill pile.

"Well done you two! I have sent three other hunting patrols out, so hopefully you two will eat tonight. But for now, bring that to the queens and elders," Breezestar praised. Stormwhisker mournfully picked the prey back up, careful to not bite through the mouth watering, thin, tender skin.

"Let's visit the elders first," suggested Russetbloom, retrieving the two rabbits again. Stormwhisker sighed.

"Sure," he grumbled. Personally, he thought they should at least get one mouse to split. But prey was rare this summer. A heat wave had struck BreezeClan so all the prey had fled to the nearby forest, where their enemy clan, ForestClan, dwelled.

"I feel kind of guiltily. Breezestar thinks we caught all this," mumbled Russetbloom through her load as they padded to the patch of bushes that the elders lived under.

"We did," insisted Stormwhisker. But this was not totally true. The two of them had snuck into Forestclan territory and hunted, hoping to find more prey.

"Not really, we cheated," Russetbloom fretted. Stormwhisker rolled his eyes. His best friend took things too seriously. She scowled when she caught his annoyed look.

"Come on," he muttered, picking up the pace. He ducked under the leafy branches of the bushes, and proceeded into the elder's den. The elder's den was somewhat cooler then outside, but it wasn't too pleasant. The elders were understandable grumpy.

"Finally, some food," grunted Hareleap, pawing for Stormwhisker and Russetbloom's catch. Coldwhisper and Skyfall lifted their heads lazily from their naps.

"Food?" questioned Skyfall, ruffling her beautiful blue gray pelt.

"Yep, but you can't have it all because we need to feed the queens too," Stormwhisker warned. Russetbloom frowned at him, and the elders weren't so happy either.

"But there's barely anything," Coldwhisper growled. Stormwhisker threw them a mouse and a rabbit.

"That's all we have," he hissed, his ears beginning to flatten, "Russetbloom and I tried our hardest! Be grateful for what you have!" The elders and Russetbloom stared at him in shock.

"The youngster is right," Skyfall meowed gently. Still grumbling, Hareleap grabbed the rabbit and nudged it towards Coldwhisper. The two elderly toms began to share the rabbit, and after a nod of thanks to the two young warriors, Skyfall dug into her plump mouse.

With a sigh of relief Stormwhisker and Russetbloom exited and padded into the queen's den, a thicket of huge brambles. The current queens, Rabbitstep, Grassfly, and Sunblaze were much more graceful about the little amount of prey. Sunblaze took the rabbit, but shared with all the older kits, and Grassfly and Rabbitstep devoured the other two mice.

Done delivering the prey, Stormwhisker and Russetbloom retreated to the warrior's den for a long nap. Stormwhisker ducked under the protective barrier of thorns that leaned over the side of the clump of bushes. Under the overhang of the bush, there was a roomy space that shielded the warriors from the sunlight.

Stormwhisker let a grin twist his lips as the cool air washed over him. He pinpointed his nest, a messy pile of dirty moss and dry grass that needed changing. Frowning, he ducked out of the den and spotted Breezestar just about to crawl into her den.

"Breezestar?" he called, pricking his ears for the reply. He watched as her shoulders drooped and she slowly turned around.

"Yes Stormwhisker?" she asked, exhaustion etched into her face.

"Can you get an apprentice to change the moss?" he asked, already envisioning a soft fluffy bed of feathers and cool, fresh moss. A small smile lit up his leader's face.

"Great idea Stormwhisker!" she meowed as he puffed up with pride, "It's so responsible of you to volunteer to chaperone them!" Stormwhisker froze. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Anytime," he answered weakly, flashing a pitiful smile. Breezestar beamed at him.

"Especially after you and Russetbloom just went hunting in this heat. I would think you just would want to take a nap," she continued. _"You have no idea," _Stormwhisker thought sadly.

"Airpaw, Jaypaw, Sparrowpaw, Soarpaw, and Bluepaw, please go with Stormwhisker and change the bedding in all of the dens," Breezestar called, before making a rather hasty scramble into her den.

From their spot in the shade of the apprentice den, Jaypaw and Sparrowpaw shot Stormwhisker blazing glares, and Airpaw, Soarpaw, and Bluepaw stumbled sleepily out of the den its self.

Jaypaw and Sparrowpaw brought the other three up to speed, and moments later, Stormwhisker was being skewered with three more glares. The five apprentices stalked up to him, hackles raised.

"Thanks a lot," Airpaw sneered.

"Let's go," snapped Stormwhisker, spinning around. The six cats marched moodily out of camp, into the blazing sun. Jaypaw, Sparrowpaw, and Bluepaw were brothers, and while Jaypaw and Bluepaw were both a blueish silver, Sparrowpaw was a brown and white tom. Soarpaw was Airpaw's sister, but she was streaked with gray instead of all white.

"So where are we going to find moss?" challenged Airpaw, as the large patrol wandered through BreezeClan territory.

"The ForestClan border," Stormwhisker replied quickly. Airpaw snorted, but led the others in front of Stormwhisker. Stormwhisker sighed. The apprentices scuffled along the border, scraping up the dry moss with their claws.

The air seemed to be swelling with electricity and heat, and as much as they were being obnoxious, Stormwhisker knew it was dangerous for the apprentices to be out in this weather doing work.

"Come on," he meowed urgently, "Leave the moss." They started at him in shock. Stormwhisker flicked his tail irritably, "Seriously, it's getting too hot!"

"L-look!" stuttered Soarpaw, her gray and white fur puffed up in terror. Her eyes gazed past Stormwhisker, at some horror behind him. The gray warrior spun around, and his jaw dropped open.

Huge dark clouds were rolling across the plains, and menacing flashes of lightening spiked down from them. The horizon was a crimson red color, and seemed to be moving forward. A fire.

"Quickly, back to camp!" he barked. The terrified apprentices broke into a run and Stormwhisker sprinted after them. They burst into camp, all breathing heavily. Stormwhisker found the entire camp gathered under the high rock listening to Breezestar.

"Stormwhisker! Just who I was looking for! I say these words before the body of Windclaw hoping he will approve-" Breezestar called out.

"Breezestar! Please, there's-" Stormwhisker cut in. Russetbloom shoved him roughly.

"Shut up! She's making you deputy," the ginger she-cat hissed. Bewildered, Stormwhisker froze. Breezestar shot him an odd look and continued.

"Hoping he will approve," she repeated, "Stormwhisker will be the new deputy of BreezeClan!" she announced, a small smile flashing across her face. Stunned, Stormwhisker gazed around at the cheering faces of his Clanmates. But the smell of smoke snapped him back to his senses.

"Thank you Breezestar but there's a fire! That's what I was trying to tell you!" Stormwhisker shouted over the roar of his Clan.

"Silence!" Breezestar meowed sharply. BreezeClan fell silent, looking in confusion at Breezestar and Stormwhisker. Breezestar narrowed her eyes, "Elaborate." As all the eyes fell on Stormwhisker a newfound urgency filled him. An urgency to protect his Clan.

"There's a huge fire! Lightening struck and started a fire. It's spreading fast because everything's dry and dead," Stormwhisker meowed. As if on cue another prong of lightening flashed down, igniting a patch of bushes dangerously close to camp. A hardness seemed to fill Breezestar's eyes.

"How many kits are there?" she grilled Sunblaze.

"S-six," stuttered the queen nervously, her eyes wide.

"Coalflight, Eagleclaw, Highwing, Songblaze, Grasspelt, and Wheatfoot all grab a kit. Make sure you stay near their mothers. The rest of the warriors, help the elders and apprentices along. Stormwhisker, lead us towards ForestClan territory, they have streams. I'll stay in the back to make sure no one lags behind. Hurry!" ordered Breezestar. Stormwhisker was shocked how fast she could deliver orders, but followed his.

"This way!" he called, starting towards the camp entrance. Warriors helped confused elders and squealing kits out of their dens. Stormwhisker squeezed through the stone tunnel, and his Clan hurried after him.

Horror filled him. The fire touched the clouds and had lit up every bush in sight. The fire burned the grass fast, and it was sweeping across it quickly. Terror squeezed at Stormwhisker's heart, but he dashed forwards quickly.

Soft fur pressed against his. He looked down and saw Airpaw pressed against him, eyes closed tightly.

"What if we don't make it?" the little tom gulped, struggling to keep up with Stormwhisker. Stormwhisker slowed slightly and bent down until his shoulders were touching Airpaw's.

"We're going to make it," he growled, bumping Airpaw lightly, "You understand me?" Airpaw nodded slowly, and after shooting the deputy a small smile, he dropped back to his sister. A few minutes later Stormwhisker wasn't surprised to feel the familiar pelt of Russetbloom against him.

"Everyone's freaking out," she muttered, "It's chaos!" Stormwhisker flattened his ears nervously.

"We need to get them out of here," he replied, increasing his pace. The fire was roaring so close that Stormwhisker could feel the heat as if it were right next to him. The sky had turned a bright orange flecked by dark smoke. Flakes of ash blew through the air, making it unpleasantly hard to breathe.

Finally they reached the ForestClan border. Stormwhisker lunged across into the safety of the forest. He needed to get BreezeClan to water. Soon the forest would be inflamed too!

Caught up in his own thoughts and his Clan's terror, he didn't see the patrol until it was too late. There was a whoosh of air and a thump as the night black cat pinned him down. Steel claws pushed against his neck, pressing him down.

"Now what do we have here?" jeered a soft voice.

**Thank you for all my reviews!**

**Aurea Lillium- It's always great to get a 'wow' review! I hope this chapter keeps up the great work! :p**

**Rising from Embers- Yay! Another nice review. In this chapter I corrected the BreezeClan capitalizing thing. So, so, so glad you love it! **

**Little fishy- first off, I was so happy for the constructive criticism. I'm glad you generally liked the story. I guess it is a little rushed, but I need to fit a bunch of stuff in, and only have a five chapter maximum to squeeze it into! I did call the chapter 'Before' so hopefully it will show up now that the second chapters out. I honestly don't have room to make a prologue about Windclaw's death. He just died of starvation and heat exhaustion.**

**By white and brown tabby fur, I meant white fur with brown tabby stripes on it. When Stormwhisker blurts out his idea, it's sudden because it kind of just plops into his head with no thought. Russetbloom was hesitant the entire time about going into ForestClan territory. She kind of goes in to make sure Stormwhisker doesn't do anything stupid, but immediately regrets it. Stormwhisker did think himself crazy, but would break the warrior code to protect his clan. Airpaw is just really sad, that's why he's rude to Stormwhisker when stormy apologizes. **

**With the shove thing with Russetbloom, he kind of just gave her a playful shove, hard enough to push her over. He doesn't relize his own strength, so he's concerned when she falls. When they hunt in ForestClan and get all that prey it's just to exaggerate how much prey ForestClan has. I understand that part was a bit odd. Putting thoughts in italics is just a habit of mine! you can't believe how much I loved your review. Thankyouverymuch! :p **

**Molly of the Chazin Clan- glad you loved my story Molly! I saw that you're going to do it too! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Remember, helpful reviews! :)**

**-Madison**

**-Foxstar of the coolest forum ever**

**-Minnowlight of the warriors challenge forum**

**:D**


	3. Going up in Flames

**The third chapter already? Wow, I'm on a roll!**

Stormwhisker stared up at a strangely familiar face. The cat had gleaming amber eyes and unusually long fangs glinting in the firelight. His fur was jet black. It was Nightfang, the tom who had almost discovered him and Russetbloom when they had trespassed on ForestClan territory earlier that day.

"What are you doing on ForestClan territory?" spat Nightfang. As if on cue, an entire battle patrol moved out of the trees to face BreezeClan.

"What- how?" spluttered Stormwhisker. Nightfang smiled smugly, digging his claws in deeper.

"One of our apprentices spotted your entire Clan moving in, and we just couldn't let that happen could we?" snarled Nightfang, his bloodthirsty eyes gleaming. Stormwhisker could feel his windpipe being smashed as the tom pushed down harder. Suddenly there was a streak of red, and Nightfang flew off him.

Stormwhisker staggered to his feet, coughing. He looked up, and to his horror found Russetbloom locked in a struggle with the vicious tom. Both Breezestar and the ForestClan leader, Foreststar, moved forward.

"Enough!" commanded Foreststar, his hackles raised and his leafy green eyes blazing. The two warriors broke apart, panting heavily both dripping with blood and glaring at each other.

"Russetbloom!" Stormwhisker called in concern. The red tabby she-cat hissed violently at Nightfang, before limping off to stand next to Stormwhisker.

"Breezestar, what is the meaning of this?" Foreststar demanded. Breezestar took a deep breath. Stormwhisker could see it was hard for her to be civilized with the cat that had denied her Clan protection from the heat from which Windclaw had died.

"Have you looked outside your forest, Foreststar? There's a bush fire and it's destroying our home. Do you expect us to sit there and watch our elders and kits burn just so we don't cross a border? Do you really think that Foreststar?" Breezestar hissed, her hackles rising.

After giving Russetbloom a comforting lick, Stormwhisker padded over to his leader and laid his tail on her back, hoping to calm her. He could feel his leader relax visibly under his touch. They didn't have to say any more. Foreststar was already sprinting to the edge of the forest, gazing in horror at the wall of flames that seemed to have swelled ten times its original size.

"I didn't know," the tom meowed, returning to the cats, "I'm sorry." Breezestar shook her head.

"This is no time for apologies. When the fire reaches your territory it will ignite the trees and become a forest fire. We must get both Clans to safety," Breezestar meowed, the orderly calm returning to her words. Foreststar nodded sharply. He turned to his warriors.

"Leafpelt, Mudfoot, Scarpelt, Petaldrop, Lightshine, and Owlspot, return to camp and round the elders, kits queens, and apprentices up. Bring them here," Foreststar ordered. The warriors nodded, racing away.

"You may go, Breezestar. ForestClan has delayed you enough. If we don't make it, I wish your Clan luck," Foreststar meowed grimly. Breezestar narrowed her eyes.

"Of course we're not going! BreezeClan will stay with ForestClan!" announced Breezestar. Some unsettled murmurs swept through BreezeClan.

"But Breezestar, when we needed shelter from the heat Forestclan didn't help us," Hareleap pointed out. Words of agreement could be heard from the other BreezeClan warriors.

Foreststar's ears flattened against his head, and he looked dejected.

"A decision I've always regretted," Foreststar muttered. Breezestar whipped around, her eyes blazing.

"We. Are. Waiting!" she hissed. Her warriors fell silent. Minutes later ForestClan began to emerge out of the tree. Silence enveloped the Clans. The wail of a kit rang out, and the sound of a queen shushing it echoed through the trees.

"Let's move forward!" Breezestar called, her shoulders squared determinedly. Stormwhisker resumed his position at the head of the Clans. ForestClan and BreezeClan walked together, borders forgotten as terror united them. He realized that a brown she-cat was leading the Clans with him. It was Leafpelt, one of the cats who had almost discovered him and Russetbloom.

"Are you deputy too?" he asked. She nodded curtly, but when she thought he wasn't looking, she shot him a curious glance.

"You're Stormwhisker, right?" she asked after a few seconds. He gave her a small nod.

"Leafpelt?" he replied. She returned the nod. Ash and smoke had clogged the air, and in the strong glow of the fire, the ForestClan deputy's fur looked like a burning flame. He shook his head briskly, Leafpelt was a very good looking she-cat, but she was from ForestClan, and even furthermore, they were in a very serious situation. A loud crack of lightening filled the air.

That's when he heard the screams.

...

The Clans were in chaos. The fire had reached the trees, and in one terrible zap of lightening, a forest fire had emerged. Fire blazed through trees, and eyes of terrified cats danced through the shadows. Yowls pierced the air and the sound of claws scrabbling to get away from the blaze filled the shadows.

Stormwhisker desperately searched the shadows for familiar faces, wishing he could take control of the horror. A soft pelt pressed against his. Stormwhisker looked down, and was surprised to see his new ally was Leafpelt.

"Your she-cat is over there looking for you," the small deputy shouted over the screams. Stormwhisker felt a blush that wasn't from the heat darken his pelt.

"Russetbloom and I are just friends," he growled back. Leafpelt shot him an odd look.

"Go!" she hissed. Stormwhisker bounded forward, following Leafpelt's gaze. He found Russetbloom crouched in the shadows of a boulder, searching the crowd of fleeing cats with a grim look in her eyes. Her ginger pelt was streaked with ash and dirt, and a long scrape of scarlet blood added to her wounds from Nightfang.

"Russetbloom!" he called, struggling towards him. Her green eyes snapped to him quickly.

"Stormwhisker! Breezestar has gone missing! No one knows where she is, and honestly, I don't think anyone cares at the moment," Russetbloom gasped. A pang of fear for his leader shot through him.

"Show me where you last saw her," he ordered, already bounding towards the flames. Russetbloom struggled to her feet, but a wave of utter exhaustion and pain washed through her eyes.

"Tell me," he meowed more gently.

"By the fallen tree over there. The one that's on fire," she replied. Stormwhisker looked at his best friend in frustration. She couldn't move, and if he left her, she might be consumed by the fire. But what about Breezestar? Just then the answer popped up in front of his eyes.

"Eagleclaw, stop!" he called. The golden tom stopped and spun around in surprise. Eagleclaw had always shown a special interest in Russetbloom. Stormwhisker flicked his tail impatiently, "Eagleclaw, I need you to help Russetbloom, she can't walk very well."

"Where are you going?" the tom questioned suspiciously. But to Stormwhisker's relief he moved over to Russetbloom.

"Russetbloom will tell you!" he called, dashing away. It took all his will power not to turn around and flee when he saw the giant blaze moving towards him. Narrowing his eyes fiercely, he plunged into the thick of the fire.

Skirting around the edge of the flames, Stormwhisker dashed through the forest, sniffing desperately for some trace of his leader. He passed the fallen tree, but smelled nothing. A small ribbon of scent flooded his scent glands, the smell of the open moors. Stormwhisker caught a glimpse of his home through the trees and winced. Everything was aflame.

Stormwhisker raced around a blackened tree, and his foot caught on something. He went flying into a patch of burning bushes nearby. Flames scorched his fur, and pain beyond pain lanced through his body. Small sobs ripped their way out of Stormwhisker's body. He writhed in agony, falling away from the bush. The flames licking his coat were smothered once they hit the ground.

Blood seeped out of large red welts, and most of his dark gray fur was burned away. He licked his wounds gently, letting out a shriek of pain in the process. He moaned and sank to the ground.

"Stormwhisker, what are you doing?" whispered a hoarse voice. Stormwhisker hoisted himself to his paws, scrambling towards the familiar voice.

"Breezestar?" he whispered. He found his leader in a shriveled hairless pink ball, crushed under the black tree that obviously used to be burning.

"Get your lazy butt back to our Clan. Both BreezeClan authorities can't die!" hissed Breezestar.

"But you're not dead!" Stormwhisker meowed wildly, looking for some way to help her.

"I will be soon," coughed Breezestar. Terror burned through Stormwhisker's eyes.

"No!" he yelped. Breezestar's eyelids fluttered closed, and the short rises and falls of her chest ceased. "No!" Stormwhisker screamed again. Tears poured from his eyes and he trembled next to his deceased leader. Blood was drenching his pelt and dimly he realized it was his blood.

"Stormwhisker, the fire is coming, we need to go," a soft voice murmured, filled with grief. He looked up in surprise and saw Leafpelt standing over him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a dead voice. Her eyes seemed to tighten.

"When you didn't come back I got worried. Come on! We need to go!" she meowed stubbornly. Stormwhisker hauled himself to his bloodstained paws. He hobbled as fast as he could after her. The fire was upon the Clans.

Confusion and fear pulsed through the mass of cats, trapped in the tangled forest. Stormwhisker's heartbeat sounded louder in his ears and he wondered if today would be the day it ceased.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Kind of short, but hopefully good. There is going to be around two more chapters. Love you all! :D**

**Ahh… Now for reviews… unhappily, (don't know if that's a word :D) I only received one review. **

**Molly of the Chazin Clan- first off, thanks for being my only reviewer. Shame on the rest of you! hmmm… I know it might seem rushed, but I only have five chapters to fit an entire fire into. Also, this all happens over the course of one day, except for the last chapter. Thank you for your helpfulness, (don't know if that's a word either!) super glad you like it!**

**-Madison**

**-Minnowlight of the warriors challenge forum**

**-Foxstar of the coolest forum ever**


	4. Rainbow River

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy! If you were saddened by Breezestar's death, too bad, there's more death in this chapter! XD soooooo, hope you enjoy! ;)**

"What do we do?" screamed a shrill voice. Stormwhisker pinpointed the speaker as a dark brown and black tabby queen who he didn't recognize. The fire was dangerously close, and the Clans couldn't seem to find their way to water. He stepped forward, surprised but yet oddly comforted to feel Leafpelt's tail on his back.

Exhausted cats dragged bleeding loved ones after them, and many were missing patches of fur, the signs of burns obvious. Stormwhisker had his own large red welts, but something seemed to be hiding the pain. Maybe it was adrenaline.

"Listen!" he called out, surprised to hear his voice sounding scratchy and choked with ash, "Breezestar of BreezeClan is dead. I, Stormwhisker, deputy of BreezeClan am now leader."

Gasps of shock raced through the group of cats. A few wails rang out. A small golden apprentice stepped forward, his blood standing out like a crimson sunset on his gleaming pelt.

"Foreststar is dead as well," he mumbled, his voice thick with emotion. Stormwhisker recognized him as Sunpaw, Foreststar's son. He felt Leafpelt stiffen beside him.

"No, no," she muttered. She trembled beside him, chest heaving with sobs. This time silence fell upon the Clans. As the fire roared closer, fuzzy memories flashed through Stormwhisker's head.

_The little dark-gray tom snuggled against the smoke colored queen. She gazed through the crack in the nursery, watching the rain pour down. A boom of thunder sent the small tom shooting farther under his mother, visibly trembling._

_"It's okay my little Stormkit. No storms can hurt you, you're named after them," the queen cooed. Slowly Stormkit emerged, his gray fur spiked, trying to look tough._

_"I'm the master of storms," he announced, sending the rain a glare. The downpour lit up as a crack of lightening filled the air. Terrified, he raced back to his mother._

_"Ashwind, I can't fall asleep," he complained. Ashwind smiled, gently nudging her son._

_"Then let me tell you a story," she whispered, smiling. Stormkit shot up, eyes wide with anticipation._

_"Oh please, oh please, please, please!" he squealed, eyes shining. Ashwind laughed, a high tinkling sound._

_"I tell you the story of the Rainbow River," she decided. Stormkit nodded._

_"There were once three Clans. ForestClan, BreezeClan, and MountainClan. MountainClan lived in the large mountains outside ForestClan's forest, and could swim and climb like fish and squirrels. They had a large river cutting through the mountains, called Rainbow River. Rainbow River crashed down into Rainbow Falls at the center of the mountains which is where MountainClan's camp was," Ashwind began._

_"One year MountainClan began to show off. They decided that because they could swim and climb in mountains and the water, that they were better than ForestClan and BreezeClan. During one summer the other two Clans feared an attack from MountainClan. BreezeClan and ForestClan united, and planned to launch an attack on MountainClan, swearing to kill every cat," continued Ashwind._

_"StarClan was horrified because they knew MountainClan was innocent and had never intended to attack anyone. The false claim was invented by a warrior of ForestClan with a grudge against MountainClan who had made up a story about how he had had a dream that MountainClan was going to destroy everyone. StarClan sent a dream warning a young MountainClan warrior of the attack, and young Caveclaw was able to lead his Clan down the Rainbow River, to the other side of the mountains. When BreezeClan and ForestClan arrived, the mountains were deserted, and they have been to this day," finished Ashwind._

_When the queen looked down, she found her kit asleep._

Stormwhisker snapped out of the memories, fur spiked out and eyes wide. He found everyone staring at him.

"The mountains," he whispered. Leafpelt turned her tear-streaked face towards him.

"What?" she meowed, her voice trembling.

"The mountains," he called louder, "MountainClan's old territory! We'll race to the river, we'll be safe there!" Unsettled murmurs erupted.

"That's just a story!" someone called. Stormwhisker felt his face harden.

"You can do what you like, but it's our best chance," he hissed. And with one look at the approaching fire, he bounded forward, suddenly very certain of where he was going. He soon realized he was flanked by two she-cats, Leafpelt and Russetbloom.

Russetbloom's wounds still poured blood, but she seemed powered by a sheer will to live on as she kept up with his stride. Eagleclaw sprinted beside her, casting concerned looks at her.

Stormwhisker felt a small spark of jealousy, but quickly pushed it away. Even though they had always taken care of each other, now he had a Clan to protect.

Then it all seemed to happen in slow motion. The arc of the burning tree as it crashed to the ground. Russetbloom's scream of terror as it bore down on her. The crunch as it crushed her back legs, trapping her.

"Russetbloom!" Stormwhisker screamed at the same time as Eagleclaw. The two toms hurried around to her. She was moaning in pain and horror as the flames snaked along the log, moving to envelope her.

"We need to get her out!" Eagleclaw cried wildly, trying to tug her out. She shrieked. Stormwhisker closed his eyes as his head spun. No, no, this couldn't be happening. Tears filled Russetbloom's eyes as she watched the flames creep closer and closer.

"How are we getting you out?" Stormwhisker snarled, meeting her eyes. She dropped her gaze.

"I don't know, but I don't want to spend my last few minutes like this," Russetbloom whispered, pain flooding her beautiful green eyes. Stormwhisker crouched next to her, ignoring the flames licking at his pelt.

"What do you want to talk about?" he whispered, placing his paws on her paws.

"Remember when we hunted in ForestClan territory?" Russetbloom asked, letting out a hoarse giggle. Stormwhisker forced a smile onto his face.

"Of course," he said softly.

"And when we were kits and put burrs in the elders nests?" Russetbloom continued, completely oblivious to the flames dancing closer and closer.

"Yeah," he whispered, tears choking his voice. Her eyes darkened.

"Please don't cry," Russetbloom sniffled.

"I've always loved you," put in Eagleclaw, his eyes burning with pain. Russetbloom smiled softly.

"It was kind of obvious," she tried to tease, but tears ended up filling her eyes, "Find a good mate Eagleclaw."

"Not better then you," he choked back. Russetbloom closed her eyes, a kind of peaceful smile crossing her face. Her ginger body slumped against the ground, and that was when the flames hit. They covered her lifeless body until everything was just an orange flame.

"NO!" screamed Stormwhisker, desperately trying to see into the fire that had consumed the log. Sobs wracked his body.

"Please," he whispered, falling to the ground, losing will. Eagleclaw was stock still beside him. Leafpelt lay down beside him, silent and still. Cats raced past him, sprinting for the mountains.

"Remember what Breezestar said?" asked Leafpelt suddenly. "You can't leave BreezeClan without any authorities."

"There is no more BreezeClan. There aren't enough cats to have two Clans anymore," Stormwhisker replied dully.

"You still need to lead them!" Leafpelt hissed, eyes blazing.

"You can lead them! How can I lead when my best friend has been reduced to a pile of ash?" Stormwhisker retorted angrily.

"Foreststar had six lives left! The fire destroyed them all! Do you really want to wait around for it to catch up with us?" Leafpelt snarled. Eagleclaw stood up, pain etched into his face.

"I'm going," he whispered, "Russetbloom would have wanted us to survive." With that the golden tom bounded away.

"Coward," Stormwhisker muttered, his muzzle twisting in rage.

"No, he's right! She would have wanted you to live on! Not sit here and burn because you're so caught up in your own grief," the ForestClan deputy countered.

"I'm grieving!" snarled Stormwhisker, standing up.

"You're being selfish," Leafpelt shot back, anger flaring in her burning green eyes that were so like Russetbloom's.

"I'm not being selfish," he cried, his voice breaking as her eyes watched him.

"Do it for her. For _me_," Leafpelt meowed, tears springing to her eyes. No, Stormwhisker couldn't see those gorgeous and so familiar eyes like that. Without thinking, he pressed his muzzle to her cheek. He tasted ash as he gave her a small lick. She smelled of the bright green leaves that fringed the trees, mixed with the ashy scent of fire. She returned his lick and they pulled apart.

"Come on," he murmured, bounding forward. Leafpelt dashed after him, her pelt against his.

Soon they burst out of the trees, and the night sky shone with an orangey sheen. It had been ages since any cat had been this far. The mountains towered like giant shadows and the moon was merely a small sliver in the orange sky.

And then Stormwhisker saw it. It glittered with fire and moonlight as it snaked into the mountains, disappearing from sight. It was beautiful, and Stormwhisker could already see cats floundering in it. It was the Rainbow River.

Cats prepared to dive in, and even more still sprinted towards it. Stormwhisker risked a glance back, and saw the flames emerging from the trees. Any remaining cats in that forest had no chance. The fire roared above the trees, and Stormwhisker could see blazing, split trees.

He coughed, driving the smoky air from his lungs. Leafpelt increased her pace, glancing back to him. He made his paws pound faster across the rocky ground. The river was so close.

Stormwhisker imagined the cold rush of water, the feel of ash washing away, his burning wounds iced. He and Leafpelt had reached the bank.

He pushed off mightily from the ground and felt himself fly through the air. Stormwhisker's body entered the water in one swift motion, and he knew he'd never forget the bittersweet feeling of surviving.

**Wow, a lot happened in this chapter. I just want to let everyone know that the scene where he has the memory and announces his idea is shorter then it seems. I just wanted to describe.**

**Review thankies! Again, only one review from the same person. You guys need to get cracking.**

**My most favorite person ever: Molly of the Chazin Clan- I'm thrilled you like it my friend. Apparently my only friend. *Glares at everyone who didn't review* I hope you enjoy the last chapter Molly! *Cracks whip threateningly* You better! :D**

**There's going to be one more chapter, the epilogue. Hope you all liked this. ;)**

**-Madison**

**-Minnowlight of the warriors challenge forum**

**-Foxstar of the coolest forum ever**

**:)**


	5. After

**The last chapter... *sigh* Well here it is. :)**

The cascade of bright droplets of water thundered down, shimming with reflections from the sun. The beautiful waterfall pooled down into a rather small pond that was clear and clean, with a rock bottom and sides. Around the pool and waterfall were craggy rock walls, rising up. The space appeared to be a gorge. It was a pit in the middle of the mountains.

The rock walls were easy for climbing with rocky ledges and and foot holes scattered across it. It was a wonderful new home, and BreezeClan and ForestClan knew they were lucky to have it.

It had been several moons since a terrible bush fire had ravaged BreezeClan, moving on to swell into a forest fire in ForestClan's territory. Many had died, leaving the Clans at dwindling numbers. When Foreststar and Breezestar and been pronounced dead, young deputies Leafpelt and Stormwhisker had taken over.

Now, several moons later, Stormstar ruled newly named MountainClan with his deputy and mate, Leafpelt, as they tried to rebuild their old life.

...

Stormstar watched as the young kits frolicked at the edge of the rocky pool, squealing and daring each other to dive in. Eight older kits, nearly apprentices, watched over the younger ones with proud faces. The older ones had survived the fire, and now, a few moons later, it was probably time for them to become apprentices.

Something thwacked him on the side of the head. He spun around, and spotted a limp ball of moss between his paws. Just a few paces away, the older apprentices glanced sheepishly at him.

"Sorry!" called a well-muscled white tom, getting to his paws.

"It's alright Airpaw," Stormstar grinned, tossing the moss back to him and his friends. Airpaw shot him a grin in return, before turning back to his game. Yes, there appeared to be several apprentices needing to become warriors as well.

"That was nice of you," meowed a soft voice next to him. He looked down, and a warm feeling fluttered through his chest when he spotted Leafpelt.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know I saw you right?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Huh?" he questioned, wracking his brain for something he might have done wrong.

"All those moons ago, when you and, um, Russetbloom, snuck into our territory," Leafpelt meowed, stumbling a bit on Russetbloom's name and giving him a quick look.

"Why didn't you give us away?" he asked incredulously. She gave him a smug look.

"Beacuse you looked _starving_," she meowed. He frowned.

"What does this have to do with anything?" he growled, feeling his fur spike up. She gave a gentle laugh.

"I don't know. I guess you've changed. You were convinced that you were right and Russetbloom was wrong about enemy warriors being nearby. You used to be, well, more stuck up. I heard from other cats that the apprentices didn't used to like you," Leafpelt meowed. Stormstar rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're different too," he pointed out. She gave him a confused look.

"How?" Leafpelt asked curiously, her green eyes wide.

"You used to be more, cold, I guess. You would barely talk to me at the start of the fire," Stormstar meowed. Both cats shivered at the mention of the word fire.

"I didn't know you! Besides, we were from different Clans!" Leafpelt defended herself. Stormstar moved closer and gazed into those eyes that he loved so much.

"And now look at us," he whispered, licking her cheek. She leaned forwards, resting her muzzle on his shoulder. He placed his head on hers, feeling the warmth that coursed through her body.

"Um, Stormstar?" asked an uncomfortable voice. A pretty blush flooded Leafpelt's face as they leaned away from each other. Eagleclaw sat in front of them, his golden white tail wrapped neatly around his paws. He was blushing too, but unlike with Leafpelt, Stormstar did not find it attractive.

"What?" he snapped. Leafpelt's tail whacked him firmly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. What do you need Eagleclaw?" Stormstar covered quickly. Eagleclaw shot him a confused glance but continued.

"I think we're in need of a few ceremonies," the golden tom confided to his leader, sending the apprentices a small glance. Stormstar nodded.

"Yes, you're very right," Stormstar replied, "I'll call a meeting right away!"

He bounded across the rocky ground, over to a large boulder. Stormstar leaped on and Leafpelt sat in the position closest to him on the ground.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Boulder for a Clan meeting!" Stormstar called. Curious, his Clan looked up from their activities, and padded over to the base of the High Boulder. Stormstar leaned down, so that his muzzle grazed Leafpelt's ear.

"Do you know if everyone is here?" he asked gently. She frowned, trying to recall the patrols she'd sent out.

"I'm pretty sure. Wait no! I sent Songblaze and Owlspot out earlier," Leafpelt sighed. Stormstar watched in relief as that moment the two warriors dashed into camp. The two took in the meeting, and then, with eyes wide, they dashed over to their Clan.

"I'm sorry Stormstar, the border patrol took a little longer then usual," Songblaze panted, her brown and white mottled pelt ruffled. Normally, the border patrol took no more then a half hour. MountainClan had to only skim along the borders since they had no rival Clan. It was strange that it had taken these two awhile.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Stormstar meowed, grilling the two for information. Owlspot took a tentative step forward, the young, former ForestClan warrior nervous with the attention.

"Well we were making our way along-" he began, his brown spotted silver fur standing on end.

"Please, to the point," cut in Stormstar, not unkindly. Songblaze rolled her eyes, but let the younger warrior continue.

"We found strange scents. We followed them and came across the remains of some half eaten prey at the edge of one of the borders. The air smelled of cats, a large group of cats," Owlspot finished, glancing around nervously into his Clan.

"Bigger then us?" Stormstar asked sharply, worry filling his voice. This time it was Songblaze who answered.

"No, roughly about half our size," she replied. Stormstar turned back to the rest of his Clan.

"Clearly, we have no need to worry. If anyone scents them again, we will find them and make it clear they are not welcome on MountainClan territory," Stormstar reassured everyone, "Now, back to the original purpose of this meeting. There are several cats that are ready to move up in status. I'll start with making new warriors."

Stormstar watched as Airpaw nudged his sister, Soarpaw, excitedly, and the three brothers, Jaypaw, Sparrowpaw, and Bluepaw, bounced with excitement. Sunpaw, Treepaw, Bushpaw, Graypaw and Hiddenpaw, former ForestClan apprentices, also looked thrilled.

"Bluepaw, Jaypaw, Sparrowpaw, Soarpaw, Airpaw, Bushpaw, Sunpaw, Hiddenpaw, Graypaw and Treepaw, please step forwards," Stormstar commanded. The nine apprentices padded towards him, mixed emotions sparking from their pelts. Stormstar marveled at how none of them had died in the great fire. He had heard stories from other warriors, about warriors who sacrificed them selves for the apprentices, and in the end, all of the apprentices had survived.

"You all have reached the age of becoming warriors. You survived the great fire that struck the Clans through your own bravery and the sacrifices of others. Do you all promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan with your lives?" Stormstar asked sternly. A different emotion flashed across every apprentice's face.

"I do," they all replied in unison, strength, fear, wonder laced through their voices.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names! Bluepaw, honoring your bright free soul, your warrior name will be Bluespirit. Jaypaw, you are as quick and flightily as a bird, so your warrior name will be Jayflight. Sparrowpaw, after your sparrow-like fur, your warrior name will be Sparrowpelt," Stormstar began, smiling at the three new warriors.

"Soarpaw, after your great heart, your warrior name will be Soarheart. Bushpaw, your warrior name will be Bushfire, symbolizing that our Clan has gotten over the fire, and it has made us stronger. Sunpaw, your father was a great leader and you will be just as great. Remember him in your name, for your warrior name will be Sunforest. Hiddenpaw, I do not know you and your fellow apprentices from ForestClan well, but there must be a reason you were called Hiddenkit. Your warrior name will be Hiddenstep, after your small size and knack for sneaking around," Stormstar meowed warmly, a teasing smile on his face. Hiddenstep grinned at him before going to stand by her Clanmates.

"Treepaw, honoring your former home that you were named after, your warrior name will be Treestripe. Graypaw, after your stormy gray fur, your warrior warrior name will be Graystorm. Last, but certainly not least, we have Airpaw. Airpaw, I have seen you grow in social grace, in skill, and in size, since you were a kit. You still have the heart of a BreezeClan warrior, but now loyalty to MountainClan. Your warrior name will honor a place in between our two homes. Airpaw, your warrior name be Airriver, after the Rainbow River that saved us all," Stormstar finished, looking with pride down at the tom who he considered to be like a son.

"Now, Ripplekit, Smokekit, Firekit, and Spotkit, please step forward," Stormstar asked gently. The four kits wobbled forwards nervously. It was so sad, how many kits had perished in the fire. Their tiny lungs just couldn't stand the smoke. Spotkit, Ripplekit, and Smokekit had been former Breezeclan kits, but three of Breezeclan's kits had also died. Firekit was the only surviving Forestclan kit. Sunblaze watched her kits Ripplekit and Spotkit with pride, but sadness tinged her eyes for her dead kit. Rabbitstep smiled encouragingly at her kit, Smokekit, but she too had lost a kit. Grassfly was a mess, tears running down her fur, clearly seeing how her only kit wasn't up there. He was dead. Several other queens looked sad as well, and Stormstar assumed that they too had lost their kits in the fire.

"You are all ready to become apprentices. I call upon Starclan to watch over you until you are ready to become warriors. Ripplekit, Smokekit, Firekit, and Spotkit, you will all be know as Ripplepaw, Smokepaw, Firepaw, and Spotpaw until you receive your warrior names," Stormpaw meowed, "Ripplepaw, your mentor will be Songblaze. Smokepaw, your mentor will be Mudfoot. Spotkit, your mentor will be Coalflight. Finally, as a symbol that BreezeClan and ForestClan are truly one, I will mentor Firekit," Stormstar announced. His statement was met with small gasps of shock. The leader usually only mentored the deputy's kits, if anyone.

Songblaze touched noses with the tiny, silver-blue, Ripplepaw. Gray Smokepaw and brown Mudfoot hesitantly bumped noses, and the small tortoiseshell apprentice called Spotpaw touched noses with Coalflight, a black she-cat with white markings. Finally Stormstar bounded down and touched noses with Firepaw. The small pale ginger tabby tom stared at Stormstar with wide green eyes.

"Bluespirit, Graystorm, Jayflight, Sparrowpelt, Soarheart, Airriver, Sunforest, Bushfire, Treestripe, Hiddenstep, Ripplepaw, Smokepaw, Spotpaw, Firepaw!" MountainClan cheered. Framed against the dying sunlight and rocky mountaintops, MountainClan looked truly beautiful. Stormstar breathed in deeply, letting the wild scents wash over him.

From what Songblaze had told him, there might be a new group of cats settling in nearby. But Stormstar wasn't too worried. MountainClan had survived worse. And now they were stronger...

**Well, that's the end... Hope you all liked it! Reviews are welcome! I really want to know if you liked this story or not in these reviews. Unless there is something major, I don't particularly want constructive criticism, I mostly want to know if you liked the story and why. If not, still tell me why! ;) Love you all!**

**Review answers- **

**Mevsyousvthem9- thanks for reviewing all the chapters, and for your thoughts! Hmmm, maybe there love did spring up a bit fast, but it was a of 'bonding cause peril.' Also, I don't think Stormwhisker really loves her till this chapter, a few moons later. She's been really sweet and strong the entire time, and he also thinks her eyes look like Russetblooms. So... Yeah. I hope this chapter is good, it's just kind of summing things up. Anyways, thanks! :)**

**-Madison**

**-Minnowlight hopefully soon to be Minnowstar of the warriors challenge forum**

**-Foxstar of the coolest forum ever**


End file.
